Overprotective Shizu chan!
by Kai Aoihana
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been together for 6 months, and it seems Shizuo can be a bit overprotective, not that Izaya really mind...for now. Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya. Fluff. Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! But I do wish I own Izaya Orihara!

"I know it's not like me to doubt myself, but when you involve yourself with a monster, anyone will likely question their sanity, not that I consider myself sane, but, living with Shizu chan for the past 6 months made me think that maybe I'm going beyond insane, agreeing to live together in the first place is beyond Insanity, not that I consider being insane is a bad thing, quite the opposite, but that's not my point. My point is I'm living with Shizu chan and believe it or not, I don't see anything wrong with that. That is my problem. I should be regretting it, I should feel like I'm living my life in hell, I hate him right?, so why do I feel contented, and dare I say it, happy and loved?. Something' really REALLY wrong with me."

Izaya was sitting in his chair and staring outside the window of their shared apartment, with sharing I mean, His and Shizuo's apartment. They started living together 6 months ago.

Izaya let out a heavy sign.

"What's wrong flea?"

Shizuo suddenly shows up and caught Izaya sighing.

"Nothings wrong Shizu chan~" Izaya said and smiled genuinely. He can't help it, whenever he sees the blonde he can't help himself but smile. Must be going crazy.

"That doesn't seem like nothing to me" the blonde said and went to Izaya's side and went for a hug, he lifted Izaya from his chair and went for a bear hug. "feeling better?"

Izaya didn't answer instead extended his arms and hugged Shizuo the way the blonde was hugging him.

"You're kinda weird today Flea, you were really quiet during breakfast, you worried about something?, c'mon tell me"

Izaya shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine Shizu chan… you have work today?"

Shizuo loosen his hug for a bit to look at Izaya.

"Yeah, Tom san said we'll meet at 10am at SunshineBuilding.. how about you?, got any meetings today?"

"Not today, but I have a meeting tonight.."

"Remind me again why it has to be at night?" he said while frowning.

"Not this again Shizu chan~. I told you already that its easier to contact my clients at night.."

The raven then stepped away from the blonde and went to sit at his chair. The blonde always over reacts whenever he went out at night to have a meeting, He knows that the blonde is just worried, but he really didn't have to worry about anything. He's Izaya Orihara for crying out loud and he can protect himself without the blonde's help, besides, even before they were together, he's the only one who can par up with Shizuo, that must count for something, right?

"Fine then, wait for me tonight, I'll come with you."

Izaya's eyes went wide.

"Shizu chan!"

"I'm coming with you or you're not going anywhere! Got it Flea?"

"But Shizu chan!"

"No Izaya, wait for me here or else… and we both know that you can't hide from me."

Izaya was about to protest again but the blonde is already at door and left him.

"Stupid Protozoan Monster" the raven said while pouting. The blonde can really annoy him sometimes, NO, Shizuo is annoying almost every time, but he can't seem to hate the blonde for what he's doing for him.

"Why cant that flea understand that doing his work at night is much more dangerous than doing it on broad day light, I should just lock him up so that no one can hurt the fucking flea" Shizuo Heiwajima was mumbling while heading to Sunshine Building.

Shizuo remembered the time when Izaya was beaten to death 7 months ago, he knows that it only happened because Izaya was having a fever and on a delirious state and still decided to went to his meeting even though he's not feeling well, the blonde saw a number of people beating Izaya up, since the Flea cant really get up properly he had no energy to fight against those bastards or even to protect himself, and for the first time, Shizuo felt something he never thought he had for the flea, his anger exploded and almost killed those people who hurt Izaya, he only stopped beating them when he noticed that Izaya was not breathing anymore, so instead of finishing the job, he decided to bring Izaya to Shinra to be treated.

The next thing he knew Shizuo was confessing to Izaya and for some odd reason Izaya accepted his feelings, and after a month, the two decided to live together. But Shizuo never forgotten the feeling when he saw Izaya getting beaten, it was horrible and unbearable.

And now that they're together, he won't allow ANYONE who would try to hurt HIS Izaya ever again.

Shizuo arrived at ShunsineBuilding at almost 10am, Tom was already waiting for him.

"Why so grumpy Shizuo?" Tom noticed the frowning blonde.

"Not really, just having a little bit of a Flea problem."

"Izaya again?"

Tom knows that Shizuo and Izaya are together. The blonde can't really hide it since whole Ikebukuro knows that the Flea belongs to him, even though Izaya says the otherwise.

"Yeah, "

"Oh well, its part of every relationship"

Shizuo just shrugged.

"Ne Tom san, how long is my shift today?, I was hoping to go home early, I kind of have to accompany the Flea to go somewhere tonight."

"Is that so?, don't worry then, I'll let you go home before 7pm."

"Yeah, Thanks.."

After confirming that he will be home earlier than normal, Shizuo sent a message to Izaya to let him know that he will be home at 7pm.

Izaya noticed that his phone was vibrating and he unconsciously smiled while reading Shizuo's message.

"Stupid Shizu chan…" the raven murmured unconsciously.

7pm. Heiwajima/Orihara Estate.

"Tadaima…. Izaya, where are you?" the blonde called when no one opened the door for him.

The blonde frowned because usually the Flea will appear right after he opened the door and would answer him "Okaeri" and attack him then and there, and both of them will end up in their bedroom,or the couch, or the floor, Dinner will take place after the first round, or the next day.

"Izaya?! Damn it! Flea where the hell are you?!" the blond is loosing his patience. Izaya will really get in trouble if he went to his meeting without him.

"Okaeri Shizu chan… there's really no need to shout…" suddenly the raven appeared in front of the blonde only wearing his shorts, without his shirt on and was holding a towel and drying his hair, Izaya just got out of the bath.

Shizuo can't help himself but stare at the Raven. When Izaya noticed that Shizuo was practically drooling over him, he smirked.

"Na ah Shizu chan, not right now.. I have a meeting in an hour so I have to decline~" the Raven said playfully.

Shizuo was dumbfounded.

"What?.I didn't even say anything!" the blonde growled.

"But I can tell by the way you look at me~ Shizu chan wants to eat me~~" the raven said teasingly.

Shizuo blushed then looked away.

"Shut up Flea! Why don't you just do me a favor and get some clothes on?"

"But Shizu chan~~ It so Hot~~" the raven complained but still smirking. He really loves to tease his monster, especially if his blushing like crazy.

"I don't fucking care! Now get dressed if you still want to go to your fucking meeting!" the blonde was yelling yet still blushing.

"Tch.. Fine!" the raven said while pouting. He knows that when Shizuo gets really pissed off, he can say goodbye to his meeting.

To be continued!

Sorry if ever I messed up my grammar. English is not my native language. And please tell me if I should continue this one. Thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! But I do wish I own Izaya Orihara!

"Where are you going to meet your bastard of a client?" Shizuo was fuming to Izaya while heading to some place he didn't even know.

"Just follow me okay?, I don't want to explain everything to that Protozoan brain of yours, since it's you who insisted to come, then just walk quietly will you?" the Raven was getting serious. As much as he appreciate what Shizuo was doing for him, he cant afford to lose this client, not only because he likes the Job that he's going to do but also he is quite intrigued by his clients personality. His beloved humans are really fascinating. Excluding Shizuo cause his Izaya's personal monster.

"Tch…" and the blonde didn't say anything after that; he just walked alongside the raven.

Izaya stopped walking after a couple of minutes and faced Shizuo.

"Shizu chan, I want you to stay here, I will meet my client alone, I don't want him to freak out after seeing you.. you okay with that right?..."

"Yeah whatever.. so long as I can still watch over you, I don't really mind"

"ohhh~~ Shizu chan so protective, why don't I give you a kiss for being so sweet?" the raven teased, then he smiled when he saw that the blonde was blushing.

Izaya went closer to Shizuo and was about to kiss him when the blonde shove the ravens face away.

"Shut the hell up! You fucking flirt!.. Just get to your meeting already so that we can go home!"

"Ahhh~~ Shizu chan want to devour me already! That's why he wants to go home~~ naughty naughty Shizu chan~~ you'll just have to wait until I'm done with my meeting ne~~?" the raven keeps teasing.

"Whatever!" the blond said and pushed Izaya away.

Izaya walked away from Shizuo but not before blowing a kiss or two.

"See yah later Shizu chan~~" the raven said while skipping away from the blonde.

"Fucking Flea.. Acting like a 5 year old." Shizuo was murmuring while trying to find a place where he can hide but will still able to see Izaya.

Shizuo knows that sometimes he gets a little overboard when it comes to Izaya, he just don't want to see the flea getting hurt again, him being overprotective doesn't mean that he sees Izaya as a weak person, he should know better than anyone else that Izaya is stronger compared to other people, in fact, Izaya is the only one who can hurt him physically, but in his case now, the flea can even destroy him emotionally, he might just kill himself if Izaya decides to leave him, not that he will allow that to happen, he will just imprison Izaya so that the flea can be _his _forever.

Shizuo shivered from the thought, he must be really going crazy, going crazy over the fucking flea, the person he hates the most, the person who he vows to kill, and the person who made his life a living hell, but that was before he fell in love with the flea, yes. He will admit it, not to everyone but only to the flea and himself. He is irrevocable in love with Izaya Orihara, whether he likes it or not. And he was really hoping that the Flea feels the same way, because if he doesn't, he needs to do something about it.

After almost an hour and a half, Izaya was skipping towards the smoking blond at the dark side of an alley. The raven seemed really amused.

"You look happy…" the blonde said while still smoking.

"Well.. I _was_… but then I caught you smoking.., how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in front of me Shizu chan?"

"And how many times do I have to tell that smoking calms me down flea?"

"Why do you need to calm down?, you're just standing here doing nothing!"

"Are we going to fight over this again?"

"We won't if you just stop smoking…"

"You know I can't possibly do that! Why can't you just bear with it?"

"Coz I don't want to! Its bad for your health Shizu chan!, Its better for you to just quit!"

"Well, I won't! So deal with it!"

The blonde walked away leaving Izaya behind. The raven knows that even if he begs the monster to stop smoking, it will never happen, its like smoking is air itself to Shizuo, whenever they fight about this issue, Izaya was just hoping to convince the blonde to cut down his cigarettes, but he always fail, and he wont dare ask Shizuo to choose between him and his nicotine, Izaya might lose.

_"Annoying Shizu chan… Why cant I get mad at him?... its all your fault you protozoan, for turning me into someone so weak! Argh!"_ the raven thought to himself and called out to the blonde. "Matte Shizu chan! Don't just leave me here! Mou!"

Shizuo stop in his track and waited for Izaya to catch up to him, he was smirking all the while when he heard the raven called out to him. One thing he is proud about is that Izaya never seems to get mad at him, I mean seriously gets mad, they fought all the time but Izaya never treated him like he was unwanted, no matter what their argument is all about, Izaya was always the one who patch things up, he never gets mad and just forgives Shizuo on everything, the blonde knows that the flea might get tired of him if he keeps getting angry, so whenever they fought, Shizuo never lets his pride get on the way and he just accepts Izaya no matter how mad he is with him. Its like a silent promise, they should understand each other's antics no matter what.

Shizuo offered his hands to Izaya and the raven accepted it.

"So tell me Shizu chan, what did you do to me that made me not hate you?, for all the hateful things that you've done, and still doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing flea."

"Hmmm.. you're right, then there's no point on discussing this issue any further."

"Agreed…"

"And that's settled! Why don't we have a dinner date instead Shizu chan?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Russian Sushi!" the raven cheered.

"Craving for some Ootoro?"

"Yeah! Then After eating my favorite dish, I'll be eating Shizu chan next!"

The raven saw the blonde blushed but didn't let that distract him.

"Shut up!, you're the one who will get eaten!"

"heh~ I'm fine either way… as long as its Shizu chan!"

Then the blonde was blushing like mad.

"Can you stop talking for a bit?,"

"Getting turned on Shizu chan?"

"Izaya, I'm serious, stop seducing me if you don't want to be taken right here and now."

Now its Izaya's turn to blush.

"Hai~~" he said murmuring then decided to keep quiet.

He don't want to be taken in public, its embarrassing and it will ruin the fun.

Izaya thought of something to get revenge on the blonde for everything he put him through. The Protozoan Monster will pay. But that's after they have their dinner, because if they didn't eat before going home, they won't be eating at all.

The couple arrived at Russian Sushi hand in hand, some of the customers were staring and a lot of them just ignored the couple, they're pretty used on seeing the both of them together, the death race between Ikebukuro's fortissimo and Shinjuku's informant months ago was just like a dream, or a nightmare for them. Long forgotten.

"Shizuo! Izaya! Welcome! Come here to eat Sushi?.. Sushi is good!" the black man names Simon ushered the two to their seat.

"Kindly serve me the usual Simon~" Izaya chirped.

Shizuo frowned on the way Izaya was talking to Simon. Too Friendly.

"Sure Izaya, how about Shizuo?. You want our Sushi special?"

"No. Just give me a regular Sushi"

"But our special Sushi is good! Its special so its good!" Simon insisted.

"NO. I said just a regular Sushi, Simon." The blonde said getting annoyed.

"Okay, Regular Sushi for Shizuo and Ootoro for Izaya!" then Simon left.

"Don't be so grumpy Shizu chan, Simon was being nice offering you their famous Sushi Special~"

"Why don't YOU try it then?"

"No way~ I already have my Ootoro~~"

"Then shut up will you?, stop making me angry Flea.!"

"Fine.. Should I make you horny instead?"

And again, Shizuo Heiwajima is blushing.

"Wait until we get home! You're going to get what you deserve!" Shizuo was practically growling while whispering.

"Kyaaa~~~ I'm so scared! Shizu chan, you monster~~" Izaya keep teasing.

Shizuo just sigh. Izaya's going to be punished later.

I'll try to update everyday, not sure how many chapters left though. Again, sorry if I messed up my Grammar. Thank you for reading~~


	3. Chapter 3: Izaya's Possessiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! But I do wish I own Izaya Orihara!

Simon escorted the couple to be seated far away from the other customers; they were ushered in the far corner of the restaurant, a private cubicle which has a small table and tatami floor. Even if the fortissimo and the informant is in a relationship now, they still cause minor damages whenever they argue or whenever Izaya decides to tease Shizuo.

Like right now, the argument continued while the couple was eating, Izaya was annoying Shizuo and the blond was controlling his anger. Is it too much to ask for the flea to stop talking and not annoy the hell out of him?

"Flea, can't you keep quiet for even just a minute?"

"Why?! We are having a really nice conversation so why do you want me to stop?"

"Coz you're annoying me, that's why!"

"I am?, but why?!" Izaya said smirking.

Izaya knows that one thing he can do to get revenge on Shizuo was to annoy the hell out of him, because he pretty much knows that the monster will not lay his finger on him (but he usually does, in a sexual kind of way, but that's another story) intentionally.

"I-ZA-YAaaa…"

"What?!" the raven asked innocently.

"Stop looking so innocent! It's annoying!" the blonde roared.

Izaya was caught off guard, seconds later, he was laughing really hard. He was holding his stomach and tears are starting to form from his eyes.

"That was Epic Shizu chan~~ hahaha~~ So cute!" still a giggling raven.

"What the hell is so funny?! Stop laughing!" ordered the pissed off blonde.

"But I can't help it! Shizu chan so cute!, you should let me eat you sometimes!"

"NO Fucking way Flea! Never gonna happen!"

"Oh well, At least I tried convincing you" the raven said and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The blonde then ignored Izaya and continued eating.

_"Why the hell is this flea so vulgar?, It's embarrassing"_ Shizuo is fuming to himself.

Shizuo noticed that Izaya was quiet, and then when he put his attention back to Izaya, the flea was just staring at him. Elbows on the table, his checks over his palms and grinning like an idiot.

"What are you looking at?"

"_You_.. Who else should I look at Shizu chan?"

Shizuo avoided his gaze from Izaya and concentrated on finishing his Sushi.

Then suddenly Izaya was crawling towards Shizuo having a perverted expression plastered on his face.

"The hell are you doing Flea?" stay away from me!"

"Why you so scared Shizu chan?, weren't you the one who told me that you'll take me even if were in public?" Ohh~. Izaya is getting horny. Nothing and no once can stop him now. To hell with being in public. To hell with Morality. (Morality?. What he hell is that?)

"This and That are totally different situations!"

Izaya suddenly attacks the blonde causing him to fall to his back and hit his head on the tatami floor.

"Ouch, what the hell Izaya.. Get off!" the blonde said while shoving Izaya's face away from him.

"I just want a kiss Shizu chan..."

"I'll give you one later,… I'll give you as much as you want, j-just not here, get off!"

"NO!. I want a kiss now!"

"Izaya! Don't act like a spoiled brat!"

"I'm not.. I'm just acting like myself! C'mon Shizu chan.. Can you possible say No to this face?" the raven said then showed his most prized puppy dog eyes and pouts.

Shizuo can't help himself but blush. Damn this fucking flea.

"Fine, just one okay?!"

Izaya's smile turned into a perverted grin. He finally won. He nods a couple of times and sat on the blondes lap.

"Ready when you are Shizu chan~" the raven said while positioning his hands on the blondes shoulders and getting himself comfortable sitting on the blonde's lap.

"I can't believe your making me do this."

"Enough talk and more action Shizu chan. I'm waiting."

Shizuo growled before grabbing Izaya's face.

"Cant you hold my face more gently? Shizu chan no fun."

"Shut up, I'm doing this against my will, so shut up!.. Close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" the raven said while pouting.

_"Damn it, how can his personality differ from his face? Evil and Angelic, Stupid Fucking Flea."_ Shizuo was arguing to himself. "Yes you have to or I'm not doing anything at all"

_"Tch.. Fine.. Monsters are too demanding"_ Izaya was murmuring under his breath but still closed his eyes and pouted his lips. "Hurry up Shizu chan… I'm waiting."

Shizuo froze when Izaya practically offered his red luscious lips to the blonde; he unconsciously gulps.

The blonde let out a heavy sign before going after the ravens red lips. Shizuo leaned forward and planted a kiss on Izaya's lips; the raven smiled from the kiss and wrapped his hands around the blonde's hair then pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Shizuo was trying to push Izaya to stop the kiss but the raven only tightened his grip on Shizuo's hair and straddled his legs around the blonde's waist.

"You're not going anywhere Shizu chan" Izaya whispered through the kiss and went to claim Shizuo's lips again.

"Izaya… if you don't stop now, we won't be able to stop if we go further…"

"Don't care…"

Izaya bit Shizuo's lower lip that made the taller man growl, then the smaller man nibbled his lover's lips as if asking him to open his mouth, Shizuo complied and the raven thrust his tongue inside Shizuo's mouth. The two played with their tongues and finally ignored the fact that both of them are in public.

The kiss turned heated when Shizuo's hands were all over Izaya's backside. The raven moaned that made the blonde let out another growl.

Izaya pushed Shizuo down and the raven followed suit, and the heated kiss continued. The raven is now on top of the blonde and it's his turn to run his hands all over the blonde's chest.

Both of them were lost at the moment and didn't notice that there are people who were watching them.

"Ehem! Ehem! EHEEEEEEEEEEM!"

Shizuo and Izaya froze when they finally heard someone talking.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ why'd you stop them Dota chin?.. They're starting to get to the good part.!" Erika shrieked.

"As much as I hate to interrupt (not really) you guys, but I have to remind you that this is a restaurant, not a hotel, so if you could please continue it somewhere else, a lot of us will really appreciate it"

Izaya smirked but did not move from his position (still straddling Shizuo).

"How'd you know we're "doing" something?"

"Well, a lot of people can hear your screams and moans!" Kadota was talking to Izaya but was watching Shizuo who was covering his blushing face with both of his hands and was still lying down and Izaya was on top of him.

"Oh~~" Izaya just smiled.

"Izaya.. Get off of me now.." the blonde was desperately trying to hold his anger and embarrassment.

"But Shizu chan~~"

"C'mon.. Get off now!"

Izaya shrugged and decided to follow what the blonde said. He moved away from his very comfortable position and decided to sit beside the blonde.

Shizuo rose from his not so comfortable position and straighten his shirt.

This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of his life, all thanks to that horny flea.

A/N: Thank you for reading and for the reviews, they make me very happy, receiving reviews from the readers gives me inspiration to write more, its nice to know that some people appreciates my work. And forgive me if I messed up my grammar, really, I wish I know a lot of English vocabularies so that I can write the flow of the story more accurately. And I'm going to change the title on each chapter,this story is not really all about Shizu chan's over-protectiveness, I just cant come up with a decent title before. I'm also going to change the Ratings from T to M, I might write a little smut on the following chapters, but not too graphic, I can't do that yet. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! But I do wish I own Izaya Orihara!

* * *

"And may I ask what are you guys doing here?" Izaya asked while deliberately clutching Shizuo's arm. "…don't tell me you're here to ruin my date with _my _Shizu chan ne?"

Kadota shakes his head and sigh.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"I'm not here to ruin your date! I'm here to record it and show it to the world! Shizaya is LOVE 3 !" Erika shrieked that made his companions shake their heads simultaneously.

"What the hell is Shizaya?" the blonde was asking the raven. Izaya just shrug then smiled.

"Look look! I captured a perfect Shizaya Moment~~~ Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~ " The fujoshi never stops shrieking.

That caught Izaya's attention so he stood up and glided to where Erika was.

"Can I see Erika chan~?"

Erika was taken aback; she didn't notice Izaya was already on her side.

"Ah sure Iza-Iza…" the Fujoshi said and handed her camera and phone to Izaya.

She was recording a video and taking snap shots of Shizuo and Izaya's passionate moments at the same time. [Fujoshi power at its finest].

"Woah, Shizu chan really looked like this?" Izaya was surprised.

Shizuo was about to stand up but Izaya raised his hand signaling Shizuo to remain seated.

"Stay where you are Shizu chan, don't cause any more trouble than we already had, Ne~?"

Shizuo just sighed and flopped back on his seat. Kadota went to sit in front of him and ignored Izaya and Erika's weird conversations that honestly, he don't want to take part of.

Walker and Togusa also ignored Izaya and Erika and went to sit somewhere far away from them, leaving Kadota with Shizuo.

While Shizuo was just watchig Izaya, right elbow on the table and his right cheeks resting on his palm.

"So, How are you doing Shizuo?" Kadota started the conversation because the blonde seemed like he didn't want to talk at all.

Shizuo let out another sigh.

"Can't you tell?"

"Well, you look Happy.." Kadota said then smiled.

"Do I?" the blonde said and showed an amused smile.

"Shizuo, we may not be hanging out a lot like we used to be, but I'm still one of your closest friend, even one of Izaya's closest friend, and I can tell by looking at you guys that you're beyond happy."

"Then why did you have to asked me if you already knew?"

"I guess I just wanted a confirmation that's all… you do know your relationship with Izaya is unusual right?, I never expected things like this will happen to the both of you."

"huh!, trust me Kadota, You're not the only one."

"You don't regret anything right?"

"Not a chance.."

Then Shizuo decided that Izaya had enough fun for today and they should already head home. Besides, he still plans on punishing Izaya, though he hasn't thought of any punishment yet. And he doesn't like seeing his flea being too friendly with a girl, even if it's just Erika, he can't help it, he's a jealous type.

"Izaya, enough flirting, we should head home."

Izaya beamed when he heard Shizuo called.

"Hai Hai~~, Shizu chan is being jealous again, Iza Iza feels so loved" he giggled. Shizuo was blushing again.

"Shut it Flea!"

Izaya just giggled and turned to Erika. "Ne Erika chan, can I have a copy of all of these and all your pictures of us?"

"Sure IzaIza… I'll give you a hard copy and a soft copy too"

"Great..and yeah… since it's your property I won't ask you to destroy it, but if ever I find out that your uploading it on the internet, I'm going to hunt you down and slit your throat. Got it?" the raven said and was smirking. [the renowned pure evil Izaya Orihara smirk]

Erika can't help but gulp and nod.

_"IzaIza is really the cutest Uke alive, but also the scariest Yandere ever existed"_ Erika thought to herself. "Hai, I will indulge myself with all my collections._alone_., better than nothing." She said while trembling.

"Good Girl" the raven said and patted Erika's head. "Let's go Shizu chan~ we can continue are lovey dovey at home~"

And again Shizuo let out a sigh for the millionth time today.

"See you around Kadota.." Shizuo walks out while Izaya pounce the blonde from his back that made him took a step forward but thankfully didn't fall down.

"Watch it flea, did you have too much sugar?, your overwhelming energy is starting to get on my nerves,.."

"So mean Shizu chan~~" Izaya pouted but then turned his attention to the dumbfounded Katoda. "Well, see yah Dotachin!" the raven said then waved goodbye to Kadota.

"Bye Bye" Kadota also waved and he can't help but stare at the two.

The couple walked away, Izaya's hands are all over Shizuo's arms, the blonde just ignored the flea being so clingy, it feels nice anyway, Izaya being this close to him.

"Wow, I think I just saw a miracle, even if I see it with my own eyes, I still can't believe that the two of them are together…" Kadota was talking to himself but Erika heard him.

"I kept telling you! That's what you call Shizaya Love Dotachin! Everyone should just support it! Kyaaaaaaa~~" Erika was back to herself.

Kadota just shrugged.

"Well, I can't really blame Shizuo, Izaya acting like that is kind of cute" Then Kadota covered his mouth. Can believe he just said that, then as if he heard someone growled he turned his attention to Erika.

[The Fujoshi is inrage]

"No one is allowed to go in between Shizaya's Love, even if it's you Dotachin, I won't forgive you!"

Kadota glup.

_"Woaah! Fujoshis are really scary.."_ he thought to himself. "I was not planning to go between them!"

"Oh~ Okay then… c'mon Dotachin! Let's eat!" the fujoshi was back to herself and went ahead of him and went to where Walker and Togusa was.

Kadota just followed her.

Meanwhile.

"Shizu chan! Shizu chan! Shizu chan!" the raven was calling but the blonde ignored him. He was deep in thought. Thinking about what punishment he would give to Izaya.

The raven tugged Shizuo when he didn't answer him.

"Now what?" the blonde said annoyed.

"You're ignoring me again! What are you thinking, oh wait! You're actually thinking of something Shizu chan?" the raven teased.

"Yes Flea, I'm capable of thinking!"

"Ohhh~~~ So smart Shizu chan!.. so what are thinking?" Izaya seemed excited.

Shizuo stared at the smiling Izaya for a second, and then sighed.

He brought his hands to Izaya's face, the raven was taken aback and frowned.

"What's wrong Shizu chan?"

Shizuo pinched Izaya face then stretched it.

"Ow Ow Ow! Shizu chan! That hurts!"

When Izaya was nearly in tears the blonde let his face go and stared at the raven.

"What?, why are you looking at me like that?" Izaya was getting annoyed, his cheeks hurt like hell. "What the hell is wrong with you, you monster!"

_"How can this flea be so annoying but cute at the same time?, must be a talent of his… so annoying.."_ the blonde was thinking to himself. "I was thinking about your punishment."

"huh?. Punishment for what?" the raven still annoyed.

"For today, for being a tease and for being a flea."

"Hey!"

And again, Shizuo's hands are touching Izaya's face, more gently this time.

"You're really annoying flea" the blonde said but he was smiling.

When Izaya saw Shizuo smiled, he forgot that he was actually mad at the blonde, instead he wraps his hand around the blonde's waist and rested his cheeks on his chest.

"You don't seem to be annoyed that much Shizu chan~"

"Trust me, I am…" the blonde said and mess with Izaya's hair.

"So… Let's go home then, so that we can start with that punishment of yours~"

"Sure.. But before that… let me buy a strawberry ice cream first, I'm craving for some sweets" and the blonde removed Izaya's hands from his waist.

"Oi! Chotto!... you should be craving for some Iza-Iza instead of Ice cream Shizu chan!" Izaya yelled when the blonde went to the nearby convenient store.

Shizuo looked back at Izaya and rolled his eyes, _"This Flea is such a tease"_.

"I _am_ craving for some _Iza-Iza_, but I'll choose Ice cream for now." the blonde said sarcastically.

Izaya was pissed!. He was really pissed! He went after Shizuo but the blonde told him to wait outside the convenient store. Izaya crossed his arms and was stomping his foot over and over.

Izaya Orihara is really pissed.

Izaya stopped stomping his foot when a couple of girls passed by. The girls looked at him and some of them giggled. Izaya smiled. Well, at least some people can't still resist his charm, unlike _his _Shizu chan.

Shizuo was busy choosing his Ice cream, there's no strawberry available so he had to choose another flavor, but then he stop when he heard the girls that just arrived talk about a raven haired guy. They we're giggling and he can see some of them are blushing. Shizuo Heiwajima snapped. Izaya Orihara is a fucking flirt.

He stomped out of the convenient store and was looking for Izaya, which he found easily because the raven was standing outside the convenient store arms crossed and looked like he was still sulking.

"IZAYA!" the blonde roared.

Izaya was startled and was even more confused when Shizuo dragged him away from the convenient store.

"what the hell?.. Shizu chan?"

"You fucking flirt! You never learn do you?"

"What?.. What?.. What did I do?. I should be the one getting mad here!"

Shizuo stopped walking and faced Izaya.

"You are such a flirt, aren't you?"

"What?. Flirt with whom?"

"Those girls at the convenient store were talking about YOU! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Izaya yelled. _"Geezz, I'm being blamed for something I didn't even do". _The raven let out a heavy sigh. "Shizu chan, I didn't do anything, it's not my fault if those girls can't resist my charm!" he said then smiled. No point of getting angry when he feels so loved, his monster was just jealous, he should understand.

This time Shizuo was the one who let out a heavy sigh.

"You are such a troublesome flea!" the blond said and flicked Izaya's forehead.

"Ouch! No to violence!"

"But seriously Flea, do they still went after you even though they know that you're with me?"

"Eh?, well, not as much as before, you can't blame them Shizu chan! Izaya Orihara is the epitome of Sexiness!"

Shizuo shakes his head.

"Yeah! Whatever!"

"Well, being straight has its consequences, I'm a guy so it's just natural for girls to admire me, and maybe admire some girls too. You're the same too right Shizu chan?"

"Not sure, I guess… I can't remember.. Wait, you were straight?"

"Doubting my gender Shizu chan?, I _was_ not straight, I _am_ straight, and _still_ straight."

Shizuo frowned.

"What do you mean? We're together flea, so you can't possibly claim that you are straight!"

"Let me finish okay?, I will be forever straight… and….about our situation… I could say that…. I'm only Gay for Shizu chan~~" Izaya beamed.

Shizuo was stunned then when he recovered he was then laughing hard. But deep inside he was happy, really really happy, he was even blushing like mad.

"That has got to be the funniest thing you ever said today Flea!" and kept on laughing.

Izaya just "hmfp" and crossed his arms.

"It was practically a confession Shizu chan! But you made fun of it! Iza Iza is hurt!"

Shizuo went to Izaya's side and hugged him.

"I'm sorry flea, it's was just too funny, and I never dreamed that you'll be saying those kinds things.."

"Stupid Shizu chan, you should make up for hurting me, you know." The raven said and wrapped his hands around Shizuo.

"Okay, Okay, I will.. What do you want?"

Izaya beamed at Shizuo and had the creepiest smile the blonde had ever seen.

"I want you to say the same thing!"

"What?!.. No way! It's too embarrassing!" the blonde said and pushed Izaya away.

"You said you'll make it up to me! C'mon Shizu chan! How hard can it be!" Izaya yelled but Shizuo just ignored him.

Shizuo was almost running away from Izaya, he will never say such a thing. Now Shizuo's uncomfortable, annoyed and hungry, he forgot to get his ice cream. Stupid Flea.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was really busy.

And for those who are asking for Izaya's punishment, I haven't thought of it yet honestly, I don't want it to be too cliché, so I'm having a hard time thinking for the punishment, if you have any idea then please suggest some, not too kinky though. No BDSM Please.

I guess Shizu chan and Izaya are a little OOC in here, and Izaya is acting more like Psyche! It's not my intention, I just like a playful Izaya, that's all.

And reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating lately. I had a huge writers block! I know what to write but I don't know how.

This was supposed to be the last chapter but I decided to cut it. Hope you like this chapter.

And I appreciate the reviews, it makes me want to write more~

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! and its characters, but I hope to own Shizaya in the future.

* * *

"Shizu chan! Matte!"

"Shut up!"

"C'mon Shizu chan! It's not a big deal! All you have to do is say it! How hard can it be?" the raven kept teasing.

"Not gonna say it, not in a million years flea, so quit it!"

The blonde walked really fast that his companion was literally running just to catch up to him.

Izaya finally caught Shizuo and wrap his hands around the blonde's arm.

"You no fun Shizu chan" the raven said while blowing his cheeks.

"Don't care.."

The two walked quietly while heading home. Shizuo didn't say a word. They finally arrived at their building, the two entered the elevator, It was Izaya who unlocked the door. Shizuo went ahead of him and Izaya followed. When the two finally was inside the house, Izaya was pushed against the door.

"what the hell Shizu chan!, that hurts!"

"Shut up! Punishment time.. I-ZA-YA~~" Shizuo whispered to his ear.

Izaya shivered from the sensation. He was caught off guard when the blond crushed their lips together, even though Izaya can feel the force from the kiss, it was still gentle and kind. Though it made no sense, but that's how he sees it. Shizuo makes his philosophy illogical.

Shizuo kept kissing Izaya while running his hands through Izaya's belly. Izaya gasp when Shizuo pinched his nipple through the fabric.

"Shi-zu chaahaan~~ Bed~" the raven managed to say through his moans.

"No.. We're going to do it somewhere else.. it wouldn't be a punishment if we do it in bed" the blond whispered huskily.

"No.. Shizu chan.. I want bed…" Izaya begging like a child.

Shizuo chuckled that sent waves all over the smaller man's body.

"No Izaya.. We're going to do it somewhere else"

The raven was about to say another word but the blond shut him up through a kiss.

Izaya was moaning from the kiss and Shizuo was busy roaming his hands all over the raven's heated body.

They were panting hard, playing with their tongues and biting each other's lips but not actually inflicting pain on each other. Shizuo lifted Izaya and the raven wraps his legs around the blonde's waist. He led the both of them to their living room. Shizuo pinned Izaya to the glass wall and pressed himself closer.

"wait shizu chan~~, are we going to do it here?" he said while smirking.

"I plan to…but it seems you like it better than doing it in bed."

"well, it's kind of kinky.. and I love experiencing new things..."

"then fuck with punishment.. if you're going to like it, then it won't be a punishment anymore"

"heh.. I like making love with shizu chan.. no matter where the place is~"

"How flirty can you be flea?"

"I'm not, just being honest…"

"are you always this "honest" towards other people?"

"No.. only with Shizu chan~" he said then caressed Shizuo's face.

"Really now?"

"Yep.. Coz Shizu chan is really.. really..special~" the raven kissed the blonde's cheeks.

Shizuo blushed, but the raven was also blushing, he just said it unconsciously.

"Is that so?" the blond said and kissed Izaya's cheeks too.

Shizuo brought Izaya down, he then held him closer and wrapped his hands around the raven's waist, Izaya was confused on what his Shizu chan is doing but he still hugged him back.

"I love you… Izaya."

Izaya was startled that made his eyes grew bigger, and he felt the beat of his heart going faster. Shizuo is really unpredictable. He fisted the blond's shirt and also held him closer.

"Hmmn" the raven said and nodded.

Though Shizuo understand what Izaya meant, he still want to hear him say it, not the teasing way, but the serious kind of way. He often worries about what Izaya really feels towards him, it's not that he doubt Izaya's love, what he doubt is how he can keep Izaya in love with him.

"what now?" the blonde asked.

Izaya giggled.

"Bed…." He said whispering to the taller mans ear.

"What about your punishment?"

"Your problem Shizu chan, not mine." He said then bit Shizuo's earlobes.

"I really can't win against you, can I?"

"Nah.. Iza Iza always win.."

"Right… "

Then Shizuo lifted Izaya like a bride, but the raven kept wiggling his feet.

"Stop moving, you're acting like a child."

"He-he-he~~" and he kept wiggling.

"Izaya, you brat! Stop it" the blond said and bit the Ravens shoulders.

"Aw aw aw… ouch, Shizu chan!" and he hit the blondes head.

"Ouch!"

Izaya was struggling and Shizuo kept biting Izaya's shoulder, before the both of them arrived to their bedroom, the blonde dropped Izaya. The raven got mad and pulled Shizuo towards him; he lost his balance and crashed on Izaya. They looked at each other eyes and smiled, or was that a smirk. Izaya stood up and Shizuo followed.

"Ran for your life you fucking, flirty flea!"

"Hah! That's a good one Shizu chan! They actually rhyme!" and Izaya bolted and ran towards their shared bedroom and was laughing.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the blond screamed through his lungs and followed the Raven.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading~

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or It's characters, but I wish to own Shizaya in the future.

* * *

Izaya ran towards their shared bedroom and Shizuo followed him, but when the raven was about to reach the bed, the blonde jumped on him, both of them collapsed on the floor. They heard a loud "thump" when Izaya fell, face first.

When the raven didn't move after he literally slams his pretty face on the floor, Shizuo moved on top of Izaya and sat in front him and examined his face, when he saw blood running through his nose he panicked.

"Holy Shit, are you okay Izaya?, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said then touched Izaya's cheeks.

Izaya swat Shizuo hands away from his face.

"_Fuck! it hurts.. Stupid Shizu chan"_ he was thinking to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to control his annoyance.

"Hey, Flea… I'm really sorry… "He said and gently stroked Izaya's hair. "Wait here okay?"

The blond tilted the ravens face upward before heading to their bathroom and took the medicine kit, then immediately returned to where Izaya was. The raven didn't move from where he was, he just waited for Shizuo to fix his stupid nosebleed.

"So much for my kinky night.." he muttered quietly.

"Hey,.. Izaya.. Sorry.." the blonde kept repeating but the raven just ignored him.

Shizuo then started cleaning the smaller mans face. He yanked Izaya's bangs away and started wiping the blood from his nose and upper lip with cotton and alcohol.

Izaya was surprised on how gentle the blonde was, his monster looked really sorry and was obviously regretting what he just did, he was even in line with the thought of forgiving him just like that,. . His nose fucking hurts as well as his head.

Finally, Izaya's nose stopped bleeding, he opened his scarlet eyes, sparkling with tears that was about to fall.

"Sorry is not enough, you monster" the raven said and sniffed.

The blonde was startled when he saw Izaya's "almost" crying face. He reached for the ravens head and held him closer. Izaya used both of his hands to push Shizuo away but the blonde caught his hands and held it between his chest and right hand, while his left was on the back of Izaya's head and was pulling it towards him.

"I'm sorry flea, I just cant resist, you're fucking cute for someone who was about to cry.." the blonde said while hovering close to the smaller man's lips.

When the raven breathed in, the blonde went straight to claim his moist lips. At first he was protesting, but compared to Shizuo's, his strength was nothing. But he still wasn't responding to the kiss, the blonde was licking, sucking and biting his lips for him to open his mouth but he was stubborn and kept it closed. But not until Shizuo put Izaya's hands around his neck and his other hand massage his bottom. Izaya grated his teeth to keep it from opening his mouth because Shizuo was still kissing him. Shizuo smirked from the kiss. He tugged the raven shirt and pinched both of his nipples that made Izaya gasped, Shizuo had the chance to stick his tongue inside the raven's mouth, Izaya finally faltered and was now responding to the kiss.

_"Argh… I just cant win against this monster… he knows too much about my weaknesses.. but hell.. His kiss is fucking amazing"_ the raven was thinking while gladly responding to the one hell of a kiss.

The kiss turned heated, Izaya was now seated on Shizuo's lap, he was fisting the blonde's hair and pulled him closer, they part every 30 seconds to breathe then continued the wet, lustful but all too loving kiss.

After sucking each other's life through the kiss, the two finally stopped and was now staring at each other's eyes, panting and feeling the breathe of the other.

Shizuo chuckled, he pushed Izaya's bangs away and kissed his forehead.

"Now you look really fuckable flea…"

Izaya smacked Shizuo's head but was blushing like mad.

"Just because you just gave me a hot wet kiss, doesn't mean I forgive you, you monster."

Shizuo just touched the part of his head where Izaya smacked and smiled.

"What am I supposed to do for you to forgive me?, and it's not like I started the whole thing.."

"What?, are we going to do the blame game now?" Izaya was acting mad. He just can't let his pride be disgraced, because after the kiss, he already forgave his Shizu chan, he just don't want to admit it, plus, he wants to use the situation to his advantage.

"Ah.. no.. I'm just stating a fact flea.. you started everything"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"did not! And come to think of it, why were you imposing some punishment on me again?"

"what?.. you suffered amnesia now?... you were a fucking flirt, you deserved to be punished, plus, you were seducing me in public! It's embarrassing!"

"huh! I'm being punished on something I didn't even do! I was not flirting!... and what do you mean seducing you? Isn't it all in your mind?.. Pervert!"

"the hell Izaya! We almost made love at Russian Sushi! If you didn't start seducing me, we wouldn't have been caught doing "that" in public!"

"to hell with you too Shizu chan! If you didn't like it, we wouldn't have been doing "that" and got caught!"

"and you expect me to hold back while you practically offering yourself to me to devour you?! Are you fucking retarded?"

Izaya went silent, but Shizuo saw him flushing, even his ears were bright red.

The blond sighed.

"okay.. I'm sorry for everything flea, I apologize for everything even the things that isn't even my fault.."

"you don't seem to be that sorry Shizu chan…"

"I am.. so just accept it okay?"

"Hah! It's not that easy! You have to work for it, you know!"

"You are such a brat"

Then the blonde bit Izaya's ear, the raven just purred like a kitty cat.

"You can't buy me with bites and kisses you protozoan, I'm not simple minded like you!"

"whatever flea, just state whatever conditions you like for you to accept my apology"

Izaya is still seated on top of Shizuo, the blonde didn't let him leave even when they were arguing. Its not like Izaya can beat Shizuo when it comes to strength.

"Since Shizu chan is stubborn and likes to be always in control, all you need to do is follow whatever I say and then I'll forgive you." The raven smirked. He loves where this is going.

"for how long?" the blonde said then rested his head on Izaya's shoulder.

"depends… I'll let you know."

"that's just unfair…its sounds like a slave and master play to me."

"will you stop complaining?.. and I like that Idea, Shizu chan will be my slave~~" the raven cooed.

"Whatever Flea…"

The blonde said then started tugging Izaya's shirt, he pushed Izaya on the floor and started kissing his belly upwards.

"Ugh.. Shizu chan.. what are you doing?"

"can't you tell?"

Izaya chuckled.

"We're not done talking yet Shizu ah~ chan." The raven can't hold back his moans when Shizuo was licking his belly and upwards.

"I'll do whatever you want flea… just let me eat you already.. You talk too much"

"Shizu chan's getting horny"

"Can't help it, I told you.. You look fuckable…"

"Then let's go to bed Shizu chan.. it's just few meters from here.. You don't want your Iza Iza to be uncomfortable right?"

"Fucking Flea.. so demanding.." the blond said and started lifting Izaya like a bride.

"Did you say something?"

" ."

Shizuo placed Izaya on the bed and hover over him.

"Let's start our lovey dovey for tonight. My dear Shizu-chan~~"

Shizuo smiled. He can't argue with that.

"Yes, My Lord…"

Izaya chuckled and fisted the blonde's shirt and drew him closer.

"Perfect Answer.. Shizu chan~" then he initiated the kiss.

* * *

Yes I know, some of you might want to kill me right now after reading this chapter.

Sorry, because whenever I try to write the smut scene, my mind blacks out. hahaha

And Sorry if ever I messed up my grammar.

And I appreciate the Reviews! REVIEW!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
